Invader puppy
by Invader Pinn
Summary: Zim gets turned Into a puppy by Gir! Will he get back to normal? You can help me get ideas! First fan fiction you can be hard on me I don't care! INVADER GLOWS IDEA! Please review!
1. How it all started

**This story was all invader glows idea!**

**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!**

* * *

On the way home from skool Zim was TRYING to think of a way to destroy Dib. Thinking over every plan he could think of he failed to find a good one.

" Why cant the amazing brain meats of Zim think of a way to distroy the horible Dib?!" Zim screamed. when a dirty golden lab fell out of a dumpster and ran away because of Zims outberst of pure amazingness. An evil grin spred across his face because a sinister plan FINNALY hit him like I dunno, a moldy pice of frozzen cheese.

" I SHALL TURN DIB INTO A DOG OF PURE FILTH!" He announced to absolutely NO ONE! NO ONE! YOU HEAR ME! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Ahem.

:):):):):):):):):):):):)

Zim opened the door to the base were Gir in his discise was sitting on the sofa.

" HI MASTA!" he screamed. Zim egnored him, threw his contacts and wig off,and went down under the house level.

~3 hrs and 7 mins later~

" WHAT IS IT!" Gir yelled referring to an invention.

" A dogi-"

" WHAT IS IT!"

" A do-"

" WHAT IS IT!"

" A dogifire 2000." Zim said trying to stay calm." It'll tern the Dib into a weak dog making me free to rule Earth! Now to work on this random laser."

Zim went right to work.

"Go away Gir I need to concentrate!" Zim commanded. Girs eyes turned red.

"Yes sir." he said in Dudy mode." I'm taken the cupcake maker with me!" Gir said with now cyan eyes.

Zim was gonna turn around and say something but dissided not to. Gir then brought the dogifire 2000 with him to the house level.

~13 mins and 47 secs later~

Zim steeped out of the toilet elevator only to see gir with the dogifire 2000.

" Gir put that down!" Zim yelled in consern. Gir turned but ACCEDENTLY hit Zim with a yellow laser beam.

Gir went to his master but only saw a green dog with dark green paws, ears, stomach, and fluffy tail. It also had antenna and eyes just like Zims staring angerly at Gir. He didn't know it was Zim till he read the gold name tag on his black coller.

" MASTER!?" Gir asked.

"Yes Gir look what you've done to me, ZIM!" Zim yelled.

Suddenley the computers voise announced: **INCOMING TRANSMITION FROM THE TALLESTR.**


	2. Breaking News

Hi I'm back! Thank you for your kind support! HAPPY ABOUT 2 WEEKS AFTER NEW YEAR! My resolution was to make another chapter by the end of January. So I hope you enjoy!

I still don't own Invader Zim! Jhonen Vasquez does!

* * *

Preveously on Invader Puppy:

Zim steeped out of the toilet elevator only to see gir with the dogifire 2000.

" Gir put that down!" Zim yelled in consern. Gir turned but ACCEDENTLY hit Zim with a yellow laser beam.

Gir went to his master but only saw a green dog with dark green paws, ears, stomach, and fluffy tail. It also had antenna and eyes just like Zims staring angerly at Gir. He didn't know it was Zim till he read the gold name tag on his black coller.

" MASTER!?" Gir asked.

"Yes Gir look what you've done to me, ZIM!" Zim yelled.

Suddenley the computers voise announced: **INCOMING TRANSMITION FROM THE TALLEST**

* * *

"The Tallest!?" Zim exclaimed.

**YES. DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF** The computer said in an annoyed voice.

"What do I do?" Zim asked Gir and the computer.

"Bake muffens made of mustered and mud!"Gir screached. Zims left eye twitched.

"No. Computer..." Zim started.

**WHY DON'T I HAVE A NAME**

_"I don't know." Zim saied (Sorry that the letters are slanted)_

**I LIKE HUNTER**_  
_

_"Ok HUNTER. Do you have a plan."_

**IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THAY MAY REPLACE YOU SO**_  
_

"Answer!"

The once black T.V. screen now showed tallest Red and Purple on it. Red was eating a plan chocolate donut and Purple was drinking a soda in a purple cup with a yellow straw.

"Your not dead I see" Purple saied disappointed.

"You didn't call in-ARE YOU A DOG?!" Red asked while Purple spit out his soda and dropped the cup on the floor. A green eyed Irken rushed in to clean the spill.

"Ya. I made an invention but Gir ~Yay you saied my name~shot me with it turning me into a dog." Zim explained. The Tallest burst into laughter making Zim whine like a sad puppy.

"Sorry Zim. The um, Service Dron told us a joke ." Red said after he stoped laughing.

"OK!" Zim said tail wagging.

"Um, ya. We gotta go." Purple said.

"Bye my Tallest!" Zim said lifting his paw in salut. The screen turned black.

"TACOOOOOO!" Gir screamed running out the door to get the new fish and poison ivy taco. Zim just stared baffled at the closed door. Then Zim spotted something no dog can resist, his dark green fluffy tail. It wagged a bit and the chase began.

* * *

10 min 53 sec and 3 milliseconds later

* * *

Zim was still chasing his tail and Gir was still at the krazy taco. Let's see what he's up to.

* * *

"I'll take 100 of EVERYTHING!" Gir ordered.

"That will be $3,000." Said a 5ft 2in teenage boy with many freckles and pimples and rufled brown hair.

"I only got 3,500 bucks. Will that do?" Gir asked.

"Ya."

Gir handed him the money and for a tip a rock.

"Here's your change sir." The boy said while handing Gir $500. "Wil that be for here or to go."

"Here!"

* * *

Back at the base Zim was still chasing his tail. Suddenly the door opened a bit then some more...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters, I'm new at all this. But I hope you enjoy! See you in February!


	3. Who's at the door?

**Sorry for the long break. But SUMMER IS HERE! On deviantART I have a pic of puppy zim. Just type in zim as a puppy and it should be there. It's by week69. Enjoy!**

* * *

The door opened more and Dib walked in only to be shocked. In the middle of the room was Zim, as a dog, chasing his tail. Dib's mouth hung open, then a fly went into his mouth. He quickly spit it out and walked silently over to Zim. The small alien puppy was having fun! He wasn't even destroying anything! Dib had to admit, it was kind of cute. But zim was still an evil alien bent on destroying earth.

Dib bent down and grabbed the little Irken. At firs Zim was confused then realization hit. He barked and growled like crazy.

"LET GO OF ME! I AM ZIM!" Zim barked.

"Geez Zim! I know who you are!" Dib said. All of a sudden Zim bit dib's hand. Dib screeched in pain and dropped Zim to the floor. Zim started to run, but luck was not on his side. The cute extra-terrestrial was cornered and Dib grabbed him. He held Zims mouth closed and held him tight. Dib started to walk home. Zim was struggling to break free.

"What arethou doing to that dog?!" a man in his teens named Johnny said.

"He's not a dog! He's an evil alien!" Dib shouted.

"Your insane!" said a near by teenage girl Ashly.

"Hold him, down I'll call the cops!" said a 12 yr old girl named Abby getting on her cell phone.

"GET HIM!" screamed Jonny. Everyone pinned Dib down while the police pulled up. Zim was watching amused by Dibs pain.

"Ok, what's the problem here?!" asked Kelly, a cop.

"This boy was abusing a poor green puppy!" said Abby pointing at Dib.

"That _dog _is an alien!" Dib screeched._  
_

"Ya right kid!" Jossy, another cop. "Your under arrest for animal abuse and lieing to the atorities!"

They cuffed Dib put him in the cop car. Everyone left and Zim was still watching.

"Here puppy!" called Kelly."Oh, there you are!" Zim wined, put his front, left paw up, and limped to Kelly.

"That poor thing." Jossy said. "Let's take it to the local shelter."

"Ya. Over at the shelter they'll find you a good new home." Kelly said sweetly, petting Zims tiny antena.

'NEW home?!' Zim wondered.


End file.
